Dummied content
Dummied Features refers to game elements that exist in the game data, but are inaccessible in the actual game. Dummied content may be content used exclusively by the game developers during development, such as for testing various features, or may be content that at one point was meant to feature in the game, but for some reason was cut from the final version. Dummied content ''Final Fantasy III The Captain was set to appear as the toughest Goblin type enemy of the game, and the Terrible D. was a dragon with three colored sprites that only appeared in the data but couldn't be fought through normal means on the game. The Fury and Lost Gold enemies were enemies in the game memory complete with sprites but could not be fought through normal means. Both these enemies appeared as normal enemies with set locations in the Nintendo DS version. Final Fantasy IV The rare Cockatrice summon spell or the Alert item would both be referred to as Dummy in the item menus. The only way to access these items is with a , specifically the code that rotates the item id of the first item slot in the inventory whenever a character is healed. Dummies are used as summons but are not Eidolons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''The After Years has plenty of dummied out items and weapons, a majority from the Advance version, such as the Dark Matter and the Tokita Sword, which gives characters maximum stats, and allows them to break the damage limit of 9,999. Tokita Sword is named after Takashi Tokita who directed the original Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V The Big Boss, Chimera and Neo Goblin are enemies which are hidden as dummied enemies in the RPGe and ''Anthology versions complete with sprites. Melusine and Golem, while already appearing in the game, each have another set of stats that remain unused in the game. In the Advance version of the Japanese game, Eggman is a secret summon and a dummied enemy. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VI SNES version has quite a lot of dummied content from dummied sound effects and dummied graphics, such as a graphic for a single dice rolling, to enemies that can never be battled in the game, key items that can never be obtained to storyline scenes that can never be viewed. A different Umaro battle exists in the game data which was likely meant to be battled in the World of Balance after Kefka's raid on Narshe, however, even if this Umaro has its own stats it has no battle script. Colossus is another dummied enemy who, however, possesses a working battle script, so it is unknown why the enemy was never used in the finalized version. The CzarDragon boss was a dummied boss and game script for it also exists on the cartridge. The Dragon later appeared as the Kaiser Dragon as a superboss in the Dragons' Den. In addition to the actually dummied enemies, other enemies have attacks they never perform making them dummied features, such as Angel Whisper's Impmare, which was meant to inflict a target with Imp, and Typhon's ImpGoo he was supposed to use on the Coliseum, but instead he only snorts every turn. In the finalized game the player can summon Espers via the Magic command, but an actual command called "Summon" exists in the game data, although dummied out. The Summon command would have allowed the player to summon their equipped Esper over and over again in a single battle with no MP cost. Some Rages also exist for Gau that can never be obtained due to the enemies never appearing on the Veldt, such as Siegfried and Typhon. Also, while a Rage for the Tonberry exists, leaping to a Tonberry on the Veldt will not give Gau this Rage due to a programming error. There are a number of character sprites in the game that are never used, and the game's PlayStation port also includes a menu portrait of Terra in her Esper form, which later appeared in the GBA version. The Ragnarok sword also has an out-of-battle sprite that was perhaps meant to be displayed when obtained from the shopkeeper in Narshe. ''Final Fantasy VII The Tonberry and Ho-chu are both enemies found exclusively in the Battle Square but originally evidence exists that they were part of formations in other places in the game. The Tonberry was set to appear in the Whirlwind Maze, and the Ho-chu was part of an inescapable formation in the final cave of the Ancient Forest. A sidequest was removed from the game involving a Traveling Salesman in Gongaga. The character would ask the player to deliver two key items, the ''Letter to Wife and the Letter to Daughter. Script in the game indicates that the locked chest in Kalm was meant to contain the Titan Materia, which can be further confirmed with evidence left on the game saying as much. There are also many scenes that have dialogue that exist in the game data, but do not ever occur in the game, such as Cait Sith explaining to the party what Sephiroth Clones are, and a more detailed scene involving Johnny and his departure from the slums. Many differences made in the North American and PAL release that didn't appear in the Japanese version still appeared on the disc. The submarine sequences and related events also cannot appear during playthroughs. Though the Diamond Weapon battle doesn't take place in the Japanese version, the item stolen from it, the Rising Sun weapon available to Yuffie, can be found hidden in the data. A number of materia also was on the Japanese disc. A materia literally translated as Underwater Breath had no effect in the game. Booster is a blue materia which has unknown effects. The yellow Law materia was a merge of Coin Toss and Throw. Designated green materia existed for Barrier, MBarrier, and Wall, the latter required the Materia to be Level 2 before learning the spell. Each of these materia exist in the North American and PAL version, untranslated, but still in the data. The exception is the Underwater Breath materia, given a use during the Emerald Weapon battle as Underwater. A debug room exists accessible through Gameshark. There are ten rooms, with Room 1 to Room 8 going clockwise round the blue circles from the most northern one. Moving off the top of the screen takes the player to Room 9, and the bottom to Room 10. On the left is just a "wall" and moving off the right of the screen takes the player outside Midgar. The names on the blue circles, starting from Room 1 and ending with Room 8 are: 北 (lit. North), 野 (lit. Field), 鳥 (lit. Bird), 松 (lit. Pine tree), 千 (lit. Thousand), 秋 (lit. Autumn), 古 (lit. Old), 京 (lit. Capital). Yuffie also appears in this room. Each room has a practical testing use. Some of them send you to particular points in the game, although many of them leave the player wedged in walls and unmovable. The player can also face a variation of the Pyramid enemy which works well for grinding. Here FMVs can be watched, minigames can be played in both their original forms and their Wonder Square forms if applicable. There are also ways to get 99 of every item, a lot of Gil, and a lot of GP. *The Loveless Ticket key item, somehow linked to the Test 0 enemy. *The Mystery Panties key item. *The Dual status. There is no hint as to what the status may have been intended to do. ''Final Fantasy VIII thumb|200px|The Percent Limit Break thumb|200px|The Catastrophe Limit Break *The ''Percent and Catastrophe spells were spells exclusive to Selphie's Slots. Although some data exists for the spells, they don't have their own spell animations. *The Dummy enemy, used as a test for developers. *The track "Raid on Dollet" was used in the demo, but not in the actual game. *An FMV with Laguna Loire and Squall Leonhart looking up at the moon. The description of such an FMV appears on the game disc, but the FMV doesn't actually exist. *An unused FMV exists on the game disc which depicts a Lunar Base probe being destroyed by the Lunar Cry. ''Final Fantasy X The Buster Sword exists as a sword for Tidus in the game data. There is also a debug menu with many options. Some things that can be done are jump to any point in the story, fight specific enemy encounters, control the enemy party, and make friend or foe invulnerable to damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Saint Ajora's original portrait and sprite are never used in the game and can only be accessed via cheats or ripping data from the game. It is possibly there was plan to feature the flashback scene or even the battle involving the young Ajora during his time. He uses the unique job class Phony Saint with the job command Magicks (or All Magic in the PS original version). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the coding are several unused character models including a battle model and class for Mewt There also exists a dummied weapon of ''Battle Scythe which may have been intended to be equip by the Final Boss which is classified as a Mace weapon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In the coding is an unused weapons set for Grenades which existed for similarly dummied job class of ''Transmuter. Category:Dummied Content